


Swimming Lessons

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [6]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni decides to give Shirou some "swimming" lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

Stretching, Shirou chuckled at the antics of Norio as Kunimasa struggled to get the lightweight on his back. It had been a long week working around the house and since the weekend had started and the heat was getting unbearable, everyone decided to head towards the pool. Kunimasa was still struggling to get Norio used to the water.

Dressed in swim shorts, Shirou dangled his feet into the water as he waited for the blond to return from the locker room. He couldn’t help but smile shyly. He still didn’t know how to swim all that well and since the blond didn’t want Oushou around him nor touching him, Yonekuni announced that he’d teach the wolf to swim.

The sound of foot steps pulled Shirou out of his thoughts, causing him to look up at the towering blond. Shirou couldn’t help but notice how low his shorts hung on his hips and looked away when he imagined what lay beneath the clothing.

“Lets head to the indoor pool, where the temperature is better and more controlled than this one” Yonekuni announced, jerking his thumb in the direction of the building off to the side, in the direction that he just came from.

Nodding, Shirou stood up, grabbed his towel and followed the heavyweight. As the two made their way, both where unaware of the stares they got.

“He’s bold” muttered Kunimasa under his breath, watching his brother and Fujiwara make their way inside.

With his legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s body and clinging to Kunimasa’s shoulders, Norio’s gaze followed them as well. At Norio’s question of “Bold?”, Kunimasa explained further, his hands covering Norio’s hands.

“The indoor pool is usually off limits, unless you book it in advance due to the fact that its more temperature controlled than this one”

With a “oh”, Norio tightened his legs as Kunimasa pushed away from the wall, swimming to a secluded area of the pool.

~

Breathing deeply, Yonekuni pulled off his shirt, tossing it next to his towel as he stretched his body before checking the temperature of the water. Shooting a glance at the wolf, Yonekuni let his eyes wander over Shirou’s body before diving into the water. He knew, without looking, that Shirou’s eyes where on him. Breaking through the water and taking a deep breath, Yonekuni beckoned Shirou to follow.

With a slight nod, Shirou climbed into the water and slowly made his way to Yonekuni.

As Yonekuni instructed Shirou, the blond left lingering touches on Shirou’s body. Fingertips trailing the wolf’s arms, a lingering hand on the small of Shirou’s back before slipping down to slip the tips of his fingers into Shirou’s shorts. Hiding a smile at the wolf’s gasp, Yonekuni’s hand slipped further down to run his fingers along Shirou’s ass, teasing him with little touches along the cheeks before fully cup his lover’s ass.

With a light laugh, Yonekuni rested his head against his lover’s shoulders, enjoying the warmth the body before him gave off, soaking up as much as he could before being shocked by the shy hand that curled around him.

Looking up, Yonekuni saw the blush that started to appear on Shirou’s cheeks as the hand around him slowly began to move. Dropping his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder again, Yonekuni gave a low moan when the fingers around him began to tease him.

Pulling his hands from Shirou’s shorts, Yonekuni was about to pull the wolf closer to him, but the sounds of talking and footsteps of someone sneaking into the pool caused them pull apart. His mood souring, Yonekuni pulled Shirou through the water to the other side of the pool. Keeping an eye on their uninvited guests, the blond urged Shirou out of the pool, the following after him.

Keeping close to Shirou, Yonekuni shot a dark glare to the two people who let them selves in. And, to his dismay, had their true souls out, shooting both shy and seductive glances at Shirou.

Figures that his lover would release pheromones that brought others to seek him out when he was turned on. Shooting one last glare at the two, Yonekuni followed Shirou out of the pool and towards the locker room to change.

And as they changed, Yonekuni couldn’t take his eyes off Shirou as he pulled off his shorts. Darting his eyes from the body before him to make sure that no one was near by, Yonekuni enjoyed the sight of Shirou’s pale skin and the sight of his mark on the back of Shirou’s neck.

Sighing lightly, Yonekuni had to smile. Even though they where interrupted, he knew that they’d continue at home, where they’d have more privacy. And maybe, they’d actually finish the swimming lessons that they started.


End file.
